Blütentraum
by isabellaedward
Summary: Dies ist ein Oneshot mit dem Pairing Edward/Jasper, also wer es nicht mag, bitte NICHT lesen,... Es geht um Jaspers verbotene Gefühle für Edward, wird er sie erwidern? und das ohne Verluste? Findet es heraus,...


Blütentraum 

(Jasper&Edward)

Es waren schon drei lange Wochen vergangen, seit Edward seine Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen verloren hatte.

Er war eines Morgens durch das Haus gelaufen und hatte versucht unsere Gedanken zu hören, doch gähnende Stille war das einzige, welche ihm entgegenkam.

Ich weiß noch, wie er uns wütend dazu zwang lauter zu denken und doch nichts hörte.

Sein verwirrten Ausdruck und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen werde ich wohl nie vergessen.

Er tat mir leid, uns allen.

Keiner konnte sich erklären wie dies möglich war und jeder versuchte sein bestes um Edward seine Gabe zurückzugeben, doch wie sollte man etwas so komplexes beeinflussen können?

Wir scheiterten alle und so saßen wir hier gemeinsam und lauschten den zum ersten Mal, missraten klingenden Klängen auf dem Klavier, die Edwards Frust mehr als deutlich betonten.

Carlisle sah von seiner Zeitung und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Esme, die auf seinem Schoß bis eben noch die zerrissenen Sachen von Emmett flickte.

Rose, die in Emmetts Armen ihren Gedanken nachging horchte ebenfalls auf, als Edward sich so dermaßen verspielte, dass es das komplette Stück zerriss und sah fragend zu Alice, die ihre Zeitschrift beiseite legte.

Alle sahen zu Edward, der sich mit verbitterter Miene und geschlossenen Augen, durch dieses so oft perfekt gespielte Stück, zu kämpfen schien.

Das konnte sich keiner mit ansehen und ich entschloss für aller Willen, die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern und besonders Edwards so verbitterte Miene wieder aufzuheitern, auch wenn das wohl nicht in meiner Macht stand.

"Ihr macht euch Sorgen, nicht wahr? Lasst es, dadurch wird es nicht besser! und versuch mich nicht zu manipulieren Jasper!", die Luft schien zu beben, als er diese wütenden Worte mit nahezu gelassener Miene spie und mir sträubten sich die Haare.

Er verließ rasend das Haus und stürmte auf den National Park zu.

"Wir sollten ihm nach, bevor er noch etwas unüberlegtes tut." , riet Rosalie mit besorgtem Ton und erhielt geteilte Meinungen.

"Edward tut nichts unüberlegtes.", war Emmetts Äußerung dazu, wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er dies deshalb glaubte, weil er es Edward nicht zutraute oder aber sich selbst zum Ärgermachen ernannt hatte und niemand anderes es wagen sollte seine Position zu einzunehmen.

Carlisle und Esme waren anscheinend gleicher Meinung.

"Er braucht einfach etwas Freiraum, lasst ihm Zeit, ihr würdet euch sicherlich nicht besser fühlen in so einer Situation.", meinte Esme im mütterlichen Ton und lehnte sich an Carlisle' Brust.

"Ich werde nach ihm schauen.", ich verstand es einfach nicht, wie sie ihm gerade jetzt nicht beistehen konnten.

Ja, wir wussten nicht was in ihm vorging, aber wir versuchten es nicht mal rauszufinden.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe Jasper, er will deine Hilfe nicht.", hörte ich Alice' Stimme hinter mir, doch ich hatte nicht vor ihn zu manipulieren, wie er es genannt hatte.

Ich muss zugeben, das hatte mich getroffen.

Ich musste nicht weit laufen, um seine zornige Aura zu spüren, sie überwog fast alles um uns herum.

Mit lautlosen Schritten näherte ich mich ihm, noch versteckt hinter den Bäumen, wie bei der Jagd.

Plötzliche Stille ließ mich aufschauen und ich erstarrte bei dem Anblick den er mir bot.

Auf die Knie gesunken und den Kopf in den Händen wiegend schien er zu weinen, nur waren seine Tränen verborgen.

Verborgen wie seine verloren gegangene Gabe, tief im Inneren.

"Edward.", er schrak auf und sah mir überrascht entgegen.

Er hatte mich tatsächlich nicht bemerkt.

So überrascht und hilflos dasitzend wirkte er wirklich wie ein verschrecktes Reh und es tat mir fast körperlich weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Wieder Herr seiner Selbst, stand er auf und setzte eine ausdruckslose Miene auf.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht von dir manipuliert werden will.", seine Stimme bebte doch ich wusste nicht ob es vor Wut oder Scham war.

"Ich will nur reden.", beschwichtige ich und hoffte auf seine Zustimmung.

Sein konzentrierter Blick verriet, dass er meine wahren Gründe hören wollte, es jedoch noch immer nicht konnte.

Er wandte sich ab und fuhr sich durch seine bronzefarbenen Haare.

"Ich aber nicht.", hörte ich ihn sagen, weigerte mich aber dem nachzugeben.

"Edward, du musst dich damit abfinden. Es wird nicht einfach sein, aber du hast uns und Bella.", fügte ich hinzu, wobei ich ihren Namen ungern nannte.

Jetzt kam er auf mich zu und ich wich instinktiv zurück.

Schnell umfasste er meine Schultern, knallte mich gegen den Baum hinter mir, sodass jener fast nachgab und verharrte nur einige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht.

Ich konnte seinen Atem an meinen Lippe spüren und schluckte.

Seine goldenen Augen verliefen in einen dunkleren Ton und sein Griff begann zu schmerzen.

"Edward -", sein Blick blieb starr und bloßer Zorn spiegelte sich in ihnen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, du weißt nicht wie es ist so,... hilflos und unnütz zu sein.", er schwieg einen Moment, der Wind wehte eine Strähne in sein Gesicht, die auch mich berührte, "Wie soll ich jetzt kämpfen? Mich um Bella kümmern?", er flüsterte, so zerbrechlich klang seine Stimme.

Ich versteifte unter seinem bohrenden Blick, doch er lockerte seinen Griff und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

Ein angenehmer Schauer überkam mich, ausgelöst aus nur dieser einen hauchzarten Berührung.

"Du bist nicht unnütz Edward, wir werden dich immer brauchen.", ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ihn immer brauchen würde.

Für mich war er nicht nur der vernünftige und schöne Bruder, er war mehr,...

Er war mehr, als er sein sollte.

So sehr wie alle unter dem Verlust seiner Gabe auch litten, im Moment begrüßte ich diesen Umstand mehr als alles andere.

Wie ungewohnt erleichternd es war frei zu denken, ohne darauf achten zu müssen was man dachte.

Ein jähes Rascheln ließ ihn zurücktreten und ich verfluchte denjenigen den ich dies zu verdanken hatte.

So nah waren wir uns noch nie und jetzt wusste ich auch warum.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, ich wollte ihn,... ich liebte ihn.

Wir sahen uns um, wobei ich den Unruhestifter zuerst bemerkte.

"Da, ein Hirsch.", ich zeigte vor mir auf das Gebüsch, aus dem das verräterische Geweih hervorspähte. Edward drehte sich um und ich spürte die aufsteigende Wollust um ihn herum.

Ich musste lächeln als er sich wie eine lauernde Katze auf den Boden hockte und sich seinen Instinkten vollends nachgab.

Wer weiß vielleicht war es genau das, was wir jetzt brauchten,... etwas Spaß.

Ich konnte seine Gier so deutlich spüren wie die Angst die der mitleiderregende Hirsch ausströmte und forderte ihm zum Spiel auf.

Seine Schnelligkeit war nicht zu unterschätzen und ich sah schon bald nur noch seinen Rücken vor mir, doch einen Vorteil hatte er verloren.

Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich lediglich auf Edwards Gier, die die Angst des Tieres fast übertrumpfte und folgte ihr blind.

Mit einem gewaltigem Sprung flogen wir durch die Luft und brachten die Bäume zum beben.

Ich stürzte nicht auf das vermeidliche Opfer, sondern auf den unwissenden Jäger vor mir und rammte zusammen mit ihm, hart auf eine mit Gänseblümchen geschmückte Wiese.

Ob es nun reiner Instinkt war oder eine viel größere Gier, die mich beflügelte, es war mir egal, denn in der jetzigen Position war ich mehr als zufrieden, den kleinen Imbiss aus den Augen verloren zu haben.

Edward lag unter mir und war von meinem Angriff so überrumpelt, dass er sich nicht mehr regte und mich einfach nur überrascht ansah.

Ich hielt seine Arme über seinem Kopf fest, wobei sein Hemd hoch rutsche und ein Stück von seinem makellosen Bauch entblößte.

Mein Gewicht auf seinen Unterleib verlagernd, musste ich mich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Die langen Jahre im Krieg lehrten mich glücklicherweise genug Selbstbeherrschung und ich suhlte mich lediglich in seinem Anblick.

Der Wind wehte durch unser Haar und in der vollkommenen Stille dieser schönen Sekunde, gab es nur noch ihn und mich, allein, hier auf der Wiese liegend und die laue Briese, welche Pollen durch die Luft trug.

"Jasper,... du bist schwer.", bemerkte er und grinste schelmisch.

Und mein Griff kümmerte ihn nicht? Und dann dieses Grinsen.

"Entschuldige.", ich stieg von ihm runter und setzte mich neben ihm ins weiche Gras.

Mir entging sein Lächeln, als er die Arme hinter seinen Kopf verschränkte.

Sein Bauch war noch immer entblößt und ich leckte unbewusst über meine Lippen, bei dem Gedanken darüber zu küssen.

"Fehlt dir nicht etwas?", fragte er plötzlich und überrumpelte mich diesmal.

Er lag noch immer ausgestreckt neben mir und sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

"Was meinst du?", wollte ich wissen und hoffte, dass er nicht auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus wollte.

Sollte ich es wagen?

Er lehnte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und musterte mich.

Seine Stimme war so ruhig wie immer und er strahlte einzig Gelassenheit aus, die mich zwar verwirrte aber eigentlich freute.

Er hatte seinen Zorn beiseite geschoben.

"Du weist was ich meine.", sprach er nüchtern und hob seine geschwungene Augenbraue.

Wie diese eine Regung es bloß schaffte einen Feuerwerk in mir auszulösen, blieb mir ein Rätsel.

"Mir fehlt nichts, ich habe eine Familie, ein Dach über den Kopf und,...", dich,... Habe ich sagen wollen, doch ich stockte.

Würde ich seine Abneigung verkraften? Seinen entsetzten Blick entgegen blicken können? Ihn jemals wieder ansehen können, wenn er mich hasste?

Nein, ich könnte es nicht.

Ich seufzte und er setzte sich auf und beobachtete mich angestrengt, nachdem er seine Faust ins Gras schlug.

"Glaub mir, es ist besser wenn man nicht alles weiß.", ich schaffte es nicht die Wehmut zu unterdrücken.

"Wir konnten uns immer alles erzählen, bitte, sag es mir. Du hast dich verliebt, nicht wahr? Ich habe es nicht gehört, ich habe es gespürt, du bist so anders gewesen.", meinte er und schlang seine Arme um die Knie.

Verwundert blickte ich ihn an und fragte mich ob es wirklich so offensichtlich war.

"Ja, es stimmt.", gab ich zu ohne ihn anzusehen, auch wenn ich seinen Blick wie Nadelstiche im Nacken spürte.

Grashalme kitzelten über unsere Finger.

"Sag es ihr, du weißt, dass sie das gleiche empfindet.", meinte er unerwartet und fuhr sich's durch unbezähmbare Haar.

Ja, ich wusste, dass sie etwas für mich empfand und das schon früher als sie selbst.

Ihre aufkeimende Liebe war wie eine stetig wachsende Blüte, die unlängst blühte und mich mit ihren Ranken zu fesseln versuchte.

Ich mochte sie, aber nur als Schwester, als kleine, liebenswerte und freche Schwester, nicht mehr.

Es tat mir jedes Mal weh sie abzuweisen, doch schlug mein Herz bereits für jemand anderes.

Und nun dachte dieser Jemand genau das falsche.

Ich kam mir vor wie in einer bescheidenen Komödie, die haltlos ins lächerliche verfiel.

War es denn so abwegig Gefühle für dich zu haben Edward, dass du nicht mal im weitesten Sinne darauf kommst?

"Sie würde es nicht verstehen.", sprach ich mehr zu mir selbst.

Er wusste, dass ich von etwas anderem sprach, doch unterbrach mich nicht.

Sein Hand lag nur wenige Zentimeter von meiner entfernt auf dem Gras.

"Ich will sie nicht verletzen, auch wenn ich alles für diese Person tun würde. Man sollte kein Herz brechen um ein anderes erobern zu können.", ich hielt inne und sah einem vorbei fliegenden Schmetterling nach, "Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich beides haben möchte? Die liebevolle Liebe zu Alice und die wahre Liebe zu,...", meine Frage blieb offen.

"Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf?", fragte er und schenkte mir sein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Die so selten scheinende Sonne war keine Konkurrenz zu seinen goldenen Augen.

Er hatte recht, seit wann gab ich so schnell auf?

Ich schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihn eigentlich aufmuntern wollte und nun er diesen Part übernahm.

Wie gern ich meinen Dank doch mit einem Kuss besiegeln würde.

"Wir sollten zurück, ich muss mich noch für mein Verhalten entschuldigen.", meinte er verlegen und kratzte sich im Nacken.

Ich musste lachen und machte mich dann, mit ihm an meiner Seite, auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Er wusste nicht was er gerade in mir ausgelöst hatte, doch er hatte es selbst gesagt, so schnell würde ich nicht aufgeben.

Ich würde um dich kämpfen Edward.

Zeitgleich erstarrte Alice mitten in ihrer Bewegung und sah unterschiedliche Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen, die sie wie nichts vorheriges ängstigten.

Jasper hielt Edward engumschlungen, Bella weinte, Edward mit Jasper auf einer Wiese, sich küssend und zuletzt sich selbst, allein, auf den Boden sinkend, nach Tränen flehend.

Sie zog scharf Luft ein und blinzelte erschrocken umher, während heißes Wasser über ihre kalte Haut floss und Dunstwölkchen emporstiegen.

"Das ist nicht wahr!", ächzte sie entsetzt und fuhr sich durchs nasse Haar.

Edward kämpfte noch immer mit sich, doch versuchte sich dies nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen.

Allein ich konnte seine jetzige Angst und Wut auf sich selbst spüren, denn in ein paar Stunden, wollte er sich mit Bella treffen und sich mit ihr über seine Abwesenheit unterhalten.

Ich hielt nichts davon, bot ihm sogar an ihn zu begleiten, doch ich wusste, dass sie dies allein klären mussten.

Soweit sollte ich mich nicht einmischen, nicht wahr?

Mein Inneres schrie jedoch danach ihn aufzuhalten.

Wir standen vor dem Haus und ließen den wiedergekehrten Regen auf uns nieder prasseln.

Sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn wie meines und wir beide wollten etwas sagen, doch waren die Worte wie der Dreck auf den Fensterscheiben weggewischt.

Mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen ging er ein paar Schritte auf die Straße zu und ich sah ihm nach.

"Edward.", sein Name entwich ohne Vorwarnung meine Lippen und ich sah wie er über seine Schulter zu mir sah.

Er blinzelte einzelne Regentropfen von seinen Wimpern und wartete auf ein Wort, doch ich wusste nicht wie ich sagen sollte.

Also dachte ich es, im sicheren Bewusstsein, dass er dies nicht hören würde.

'Ich liebe dich.'

Ein schweres Gewitter zog auf als Edward unangekündigt und lautlos wie so oft in Bellas Zimmer auftauchte.

"Edward!", hörte sie die überrascht entzückte Stimme seiner Liebsten.

Sie warf die Bücher beiseite die noch eben um sie herum auf den Bett zerstreut lagen und stürmte auf ihn zu, nur um ihn mit einer innigen Umarmung zu begrüßen.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst.", sprach sie sehnsüchtig und sah in seine goldenen Augen hinauf.

Er lächelte schwach und fühlte sich wohl in seiner jetzigen Situation.

Ihre Gedanken konnte er nie hören und somit veränderte sich zwischen ihnen gar nichts.

Diese Erkenntnis gab ihm neuen Mut, der wie er wusste gleich verflogen sein würde, wenn er ihr erzählte was passiert war.

Den stillen Moment und die ihm geschenkte Zuneigung genießend, atmete er ihren süßen Duft ein und schloss kurz die Augen.

Er spürte wie sie ihre Arme noch fester um ihn schlang und erwiderte diese sachte.

"Ich muss mit dir reden Bella.", sagte er dann und drückte sie sanft von sich.

Es fuhr ihm durch Mark und Knochen sie so von sich zu stoßen, denn es fühlte sich an, als wäre es entgültig.

Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sie nicht mehr beschützen könnte?

Die Ungewissheit zerriss ihn fast, also geleitete er sie auf ihr Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie mit besorgtem Unterton.

Ein Blitz erstreckte sich in dem Moment wie eine hell erleuchtete Ader über den Himmel und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

"Ich habe meine Fähigkeit verloren.", sprach er es kurzatmig aus und musterte ihr Gesicht.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und wie so oft wünschte er sich, ihre Gedanken verfolgen zu können, doch wie ein Wehmutspflaster dachte er daran, dass er dies bei ihr noch nie konnte.

"Du kannst keine Gedanken mehr hören?", fragte sie nach um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch alles verstanden hatte und sah ungläubig drein.

"Wie kann das sein?", wollte sie dann gleich wissen, ohne auf die Antwort der vorherigen Frage zu warten.

"Ich weiß es nicht, keiner weiß es.", seine Stimme klang dumpf und Wut drohte aufzukeimen.

"Bella verstehst du nicht? Ich kann dich nicht mehr beschützen! Ich bin nutzlos im Kampf! Ist dir das egal?", brach es aus ihm heraus und sie wunderte sich über seine so plötzliche Wut.

Sie wusste schließlich nicht, dass er länger darunter litt und wie schrecklich wütend er auf sich selbst war.

"Edward du bist alles was ich will, nicht deine Gabe, nicht deine Kraft, nur dich.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß, doch kam sie ihm in diesen Moment so naiv vor, dass er sich fragte ob ihr der Ernst der Lage überhaupt klar war.

Er stand auf und spürte ihren traurigen Blick im Rücken.

"Aber ohne sie kann ich dich nicht beschützen Bella, ich kann nicht für dich da sein, wenn du bedroht bist und wir wissen, dass du alles Böse geradezu anziehst.", widersprach er ihr erneut und kam sich so hilflos vor.

Konnte sie nicht begreifen oder wollte sie es einfach nicht?

Mit verschränkten Armen ging er hin und her, während Bella ihm verwirrte Blicke zuwarf.

"Und was soll das heißen?", ihre Stimme verlor sich im Donner, "Willst du mich jetzt nicht mehr um dich haben, damit du dir auch keine Sorgen machen musst? Soll ich aufhören das Böse anzuziehen?", sie schrie ihre Worte voller Verzweiflung, Verwirrtheit und Angst.

Angst ihm nicht mehr Nahe sein zu können.

Edward blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und sah aus dem Fenster, welches durch den tosenden Wind bebte.

"Wenn du dich uns nicht mehr näherst, würde keiner dich bedrohen.", erklärte er so kalt, dass es Bella erstarren ließ, "Zumindest solange bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben.", er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie hin.

Die Entgültigkeit seiner ersten Worte klangen noch immer, wie ein unheilvolles Echo, in ihren Ohren.

Erleichtert und hoffend zugleich legte sie eine Hand auf seine, die er auf ihren Schoß bettete.

"Wie lange?", war die Frage die ihr gleich durch den Kopf schoss und über ihre Lippen wich.

Er wusste es nicht.

Tränen ließen ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glänzen.

"Nicht länger als die Ewigkeit.", antwortete er schlussendlich und floh von ihren Tränen, die ihm doch wieder hindern könnten auszuhalten.

"Sie weint.", sprach Alice zu sich und biss sich entsetzt auf die Lippe.

Sie war ihnen gefolgt und wollte sich vergewissern, dass keiner ihrer Visionen der Wahrheit entsprachen und musste bitter Schlucken, als sich herausstellte, dass auf ihre Visionen wie immer Verlass war.

Doch wenn dies stimme, waren die anderen Bilder auch,...?

Sie wollte es nicht mal zuende denken und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause, bevor Edward ankam und auf Jasper traf.

Auf ihren Jasper.

Blind vor Liebe, ging Alice davon aus, dass Edward sich ihren Jasper schnappen wollte und dachte nicht mal an etwas anderes.

Umso größer war der Schmerz, der sie traf als sie zu spät ankam.

Ich machte mich verrückt bei dem Gedanken, wie Bella und Edward sich näher kamen.

Jeden zweiten Blick warf ich aus dem Fenster und atmete erleichtert auf als Edward mit trauriger Miene, in normaler Geschwindigkeit aufs Haus zukam.

Keine zwei Sekunden später öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, in dem ich bereits auf ihm wartete und sah mir überrascht entgegen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er keinen erwartet.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte ich wenig feinfühlig und sah zu wie er sich seiner Sachen entledigte.

Er wollte jetzt duschen, gerade jetzt! Das konnte er doch nicht machen, wie sollte ich mich denn da auf meine vorbereiteten Fragen konzentrieren?

Seiner Jacke folgte sein Hemd und schon stand er nur in engen, schwarzen Jeans bekleidet vor mir.

Die schwarze Jeans erzeugte einen verführerischen Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut und ich seufzte unterdrückt.

"Wir haben uns geeinigt etwas Abstand zu halten.", antwortete er dann nach einiger Zeit, während er sich ein Handtuch schnappte und sich dann neben mich setzte.

Seine Nähe war so schon unerträglich, doch unter diesen Umständen, halbnackt, geradezu unmöglich.

Regentropfen lösten sich aus seinem Haar und fuhren den schönsten Oberkörper entlang den es für mich gab.

Ich folgte ihrem Pfand wie gebannt und überhörte Edwards räuspern.

"Jasper?", seine Stimme klang so engelsgleich.

Ich löste meinen Blick von seinen Körper und sah ihm in die Augen, wobei das, wie ich gerade bemerkte, nicht hilfreicher war.

"Ja?", fragte ich viel zu sehnsüchtig.

Völlig überrumpelt und unerwartet schlang Edward dann seine Arme um mich und hätte mein Herz zum erneuten Stillstand gebracht, wenn es nicht schon still wäre.

Wie benommen erwiderte ich sein Umarmung und berührte seine kühle Haut mit meinen Fingern, die sich so danach verzehrt haben.

Ich wollte ihn so unglaublich, dass es schmerzte, ihn so nah zu haben und doch ferner nicht sein zu können.

Seine Trauer, diese Umarmung die nach Halt suchte, war nur aus Bellas Verlust entstanden und hatte rein gar nichts mit mir zu tun.

Obwohl ich dies so sicher wusste, schob ich es so weit von mir bis ich an nichts anderes mehr dachte als an ihn, in meinen Armen.

Ich drückte ihn unbewusst fester an mich und ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken streicheln.

Meine Gefühle übernahmen mein Tun, sodass ich nur machtlos, wie von weitem zusehen konnte, was ich denn gerade tat.

Mein Finger tasteten sich zu seiner Brust vor und strichen, wie unabsichtlich über die rosigen Brustwarzen.

Jeden Zentimeter befühlend, fuhren geladene Finger über seinen Hals, sein Ohr und sanft durch das feuchte Haar.

Die Beherrschung war gänzlich verloren im langsam explodierendem Verlangen.

Ich drückte ihn wie schon einmal an den Schultern auf das Bett und beugte mich über ihn.

Sein verwirrten Blick ignorierend, bedeckte ich seinen wunderschönen Hals mit meinen Lippen, küsste die Pfade der Tropfen entlang und leckte über die rosigen Knospen, die so einladend wirkten wie nichts vergleichbares.

"Jasper, was tust du da?", hörte ich die hauchende Stimme meines Liebsten und bemerkte erst dann den größer werdenden Druck zwischen meinen Beinen.

Ich sah zu ihm hoch, hielt seine Handgelenke, wie zuvor über seinen Kopf mit festen Griff und gab den so sehnsüchtig ersehnten Verlangen nach ihn zu küssen.

Meinen Körper an ihn drängend, meine Härte gegen seinen Unterleib pressend entkam mir ein Stöhnen in diesen wundervollen Kuss.

So weich und rein kamen mir seine Lippen vor, die pure Sünde.

"Bitte.", hauchte ich flehend und sah in seine wunderschönen Augen, die seine Unsicherheit so deutlich äußersten, dass ich sie gar nicht spüren müsste um sie zu erkennen.

Versunken in goldene Seen seiner Seele wartete ich so unendlich erscheinende Zeit, auf die stumme Zustimmung, die er mir gab, wenn auch zögerlich.

Unendlich dankbar löste ich meinen Griff um seine Hände, die er dort liegen ließ und strich mit einer über seinen steinernen Oberkörper während die andere um seinen Nacken fuhr und ihn leicht anhob.

Ich sah wie er seine Augen schloss und bettete meine Lippen hungrig auf seine, leckte über seine Lippen und hauchte verlangend in seinen Mund als er ihn einen Spalt breit öffnete.

Seine Hände krallten sich in mein Haar, suchten Halt, um nicht zu ertrinken in den berauschenden Wellen der auflodernden Lust.

Wild und hemmungslos küssten wir uns , wälzten die Decke beiseite, erkundeten den Körper des anderen, stöhnten vor explodierenden Gefühlen und vergaßen alles andere.

Es war so verboten gut.

So oft herbeigesehnt und vorgestellt, doch nicht mal annähernd kamen diese Vorstellungen an diesen unbeschreiblichen Moment heran.

Einen Moment der so traumhaft erschien, dass ich hätte ahnen müssen, wie kurz mir dieses Glück gewährt bleiben würde.

Wie ein zusammenbrechendes Kartenhaus, brachen Alice' Träume bei diesem Anblick zusammen.

Unglauben, Entsetzen und so ein schrecklicher Schmerz umgab sie, dass ich zusammenzuckte und meine Lippen schmerzlichst von seinen trennen musste, um der Realität in die Augen zu sehen.

Die unerschütterliche Woge des Schmerzes übermannte alles andere und ich musste mich fest konzentrieren um etwas von meinem kürzlich gewonnenem Glück in den Raum auszubreiten.

Die Stimmung hielt die Waage, auch wenn sie so angespannt war wie selten.

Ich stand vom Bett auf und bemerkte Edwards aufgerissene Augen, als ob er sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde was er da eben getan hatte.

Den Stich in meinem liebenden Herzen ignorierend, ging ich auf Alice zu, die wiederum zurückschritt.

"Alice, bitte, lass es mich erklären.", ich streckte eine Hand nach ihr, um sie aus ihrem Fall aufzufangen, doch sie fiel weiter und tiefer, ohne aufgefangen werden zu wollen.

"Du,... Willst ihn?!", ihre zittrige Stimme war markerschütternd und ich musste an meine Worte denken.

'Man sollte kein Herz brechen um ein anderes erobern zu können.'

...

Ich sah über meine Schulter hinüber zu ihm und wünschte mir in diesen Augenblick, dass er seine Gabe wieder besaß und ich diese Worte nicht aussprechen müsste.

"Ich habe nicht aufgegeben, Edward.", flüsterte ich und spürte die Erkenntnis in ihm emporsteigen.

"Wieso Japser? Warum er und nicht ich, ich liebe dich so lange, seit ich dich kenne Jasper,... so sehr, tu mir das nicht an.", flehend und den Tränen nah, so klang ihre Stimme in dieser unausstehlichen Stille unserer Sünde.

"Du weißt am besten wie schmal der Grad zwischen Realität und Traum sein kann, bitte versuch zu verstehen, dass mein Herz bereits vergeben ist.", mit kontrollierter Kälte, verlor ich diese Worte und wunderte mich selbst über meine Kaltblütigkeit ihr gegenüber.

Sie erstarrte bei dieser klaren Antwort und verlor, ihrer Stimme beraubt, kein Wort, flüchtete bloß so weit weg wie nur möglich.

Wochen vergingen mit dem Regen als ständigen Begleiter und trübten die Stimmung mehr als sie schon war.

Seit meinen letzten Worten zu Alice, hatte sie keiner gesehen und ich fürchtete sie für immer verloren zu haben.

Einen Verlust, den ich genauso wenig verkraften würde, wie Edwards Abneigung mir gegenüber.

Gedanken verloren brachten mich meine Beine wie von selbst zu der gleichen Wiese auf der wir einst saßen und zwanglos miteinander sprachen und ich setzte mich auf das regennasse Gras.

Mir kam dies vor wie erst gestern und ich tastete nach der Stelle auf der er lag und gen Himmel starrte, als könnte ich seine Präsenz spüren.

"Vielleicht war es wahrlich zu viel verlangt.", mir kam es so vor, als würde der Regen seine Stimme über mich ergießen und anklagend an mir kleben.

Ich rührte mich nicht und horchte lediglich den schmatzenden Geräusche seiner Schritte, die sich mir näherten.

Seine Nähe brachte wieder alles in mir zum kribbeln und ich verfluchte meinen benebelten Verstand

dafür.

Wenn er wüsste was er mit mir anstellte.

Ich sah zu ihm und kam nicht drum herum auf seine feuchtglänzende Haut zu starren, die durch das offene Hemd, welches an ihm klebte wie eine zweite Haut, geradezu verführerisch im Tageslicht schimmerte.

Er schmunzelte und räusperte ich angebunden, womit er meinen Blick zu seinen Augen zog.

"Dieser Kuss,...", ich beobachtete sein Gesicht, doch konnte ich nicht erraten was er sagen wollte, nur die Nervosität entging mir nicht.

Weshalb war er nervös?

Er sah mich an und es sah aus als wollte er mir allein durch seinen Blick etwas sagen wollen, was ich jedoch nicht verstand.

"Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen Edward, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte das Risiko nie eingehen dürfen. Jetzt habe ich Alice verloren und dich.", sagte ich mit unterdrückter Trauer und sah auf meine Hände, nicht in der Lage seinen mitleidigen Blick standzuhalten.

"...war wunderschön.", beendete Edward seinen Satz und ließ mir ein paar Sekunden, um den Sinn seiner Worte zu erfassen.

Ich sah ihn überrascht an und blickte in ein lächelndes Gesicht, welches ich nie wieder zu sehen geglaubt hatte.

Ist das alles ein Traum? fragte ich mich fassungslos.

"Nein, es ist kein Traum.", antwortete er mir.

Moment mal.

"Du hast deine Gabe wieder!", stellte ich erstaunt fest und bekam ein zufriedenes Nicken zur Antwort.

Ich konnte nicht an mich halten und umarmte ich stürmisch.

Er lachte dieses engelsgleiche Lachen und schlang seine Arme wie selbstverständlich um mich.

Die aufgestauten Gefühle machten sich wieder bemerkbar und um ihn nicht wieder zu überfallen, löste ich mich widerwillig aus seinen Armen.

"Was hast du?", fragte er und weigerte sich strikt mich loszulassen.

"Edward, ich liebe dich, so sehr, dass es wehtut dich so nah zu haben und nicht berühren zu dürfen. Ich will dich Bella nicht wegnehmen, ich habe schon genug Schaden angerichtet.", erklärte ich wehmütig.

Ich ließ mein Glück davonfliegen wie einst der Schmetterling über unseren Köpfen.

Hatte ich auch die ganze Zeit falsch gehandelt, würde ich jetzt das Richtige tun.

"Von Bella hab ich mich bereits getrennt, bevor du mich geküsst hast Jasper. Du hast mir das gegeben, wonach ich wirklich suchte. Weise mich jetzt nicht ab, nicht jetzt, wo ich weiß, was ich will.", bat er und entfachte einen innerlichen Kampf, der widersprüchlicher nicht sein konnte, in mir.

Er legte seine Hand in meine, als wollte er das eben entdeckte Band zwischen uns festhalten.

"Du darfst mich immer berühren.", hauchte er dann so verführerisch, dass ich Gänsehaut bekam.

Mein Blut kochte vor Verlangen und ehe ich mich versah saß er bereits über mir und presste seine wundervollen Lippen auf meine.

Ich ließ die Welt Kopf stehen und gab mich seinem hinreißendem Geschmack vollends hin.

Mit der Sicherheit keine Störung zu erwarten und alles machen zu können was ich wollte, fühlte ich mich auf den höchsten Punkt meines Verlangens angekommen.

"Ich will dich, Edward.", stöhnte ich gegen seine Lippen und tastete mich unter sein Hemd um es ihm gänzlich von den Schultern zu streifen.

Der Regen schien alle Sorgen wegzuspülen, bis bloß zwei sich liebende Vampire übrig waren und sich ihren viel zu lange enthaltenden Gefühlen hingaben.

"Dann nimm mich.", hauchte Edward, wobei Ungeduld in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Sich der leidig klebenden Kleidung entledigend und beiseite werfend, lagen wir nun komplett nackt aufeinander und ließen die kalten Regentropfen auf uns hinabstürzen, die aussichtslos das Feuer in uns zu löschen versuchten und gänzlich versagten.

Ich stöhnte auf als meine Härte auf seine traf und drückte ihn noch fester an mich.

Meine Hände glitten förmlich über seinen wunderschönen Körper und ruhten dann auf seinen knackigen Hintern.

Er begann sich rhythmisch auf mir vor und zurück zu bewegen und ich spürte wie mein Blut durch meine Venen pochte.

"Du machst mich verrückt.", hauchte ich mit verlangender Pein.

Seine Nervosität war vollends verflogen und ich spürte von ihm dasselbe Gefühl ausströmen wie von mir.

Grenzenloses Verlangen, hinter dem Vorhang der Liebe.

Hungrig knabberte ich an seinem Ohr, weidete mich an seinem Stöhnen und streichelte sanft an seiner Öffnung entlang.

Mit einem Ruck beförderte ich ihn unter mir und spreizte seine Beine genussvoll.

So wunderschön, dachte ich sofort und brannte mir dieses Bild in mein Gedächtnis ein, als wäre es das letzte was ich sehen würde.

Er schenkte mir sein betörendes schiefe Lächeln und strich mit seinem Finger über meine Brust.

Ich beugte mich über ihn, stützte meine Arme neben seinem Kopf ab und strich eine Strähne, die an seiner Stirn klebte beiseite.

Mein Körper schrie nach Erlösung, doch wollte ich sie mit ihm erleben und nicht allein, wie sonst.

"Es wird etwas schmerzen.", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und fühlte seine Angst die er nicht zu verstecken vermochte.

"Ich vertrau dir.", sagte er jedoch, entgegen seiner Furcht und ich liebte ihn dafür.

Vorsichtig schob ich einen Finger in ihn und horchte auf sein schmerzhaftes Zischen, dass aber sogleich verschwand.

Er krallte seine Nägel in meinen Rücken als ich weitere Finger folgen ließ um ihn auf das kommende vorzubereiten und spürte sein langsam aufkeimendes Verlangen nach mehr.

Es war berauschend und erfüllend seine Enge um mich zu spüren, dass auch ich scharf Luft einsog und den Kopf in den Nacken warf, wobei kühles Wasser vom Himmel mein Gesicht benetzte.

Meine Hände krallten sich ins feuchte Gras und in die matschige Erde unter uns, als ich mich schneller bewegte und er bäumte sich mir verlangend entgegen, wobei Regentropfen von ihm perlten.

Kalter Wind wehte erbarmungslos um uns herum, Blätter flogen herum und der Regen peitschte stärker den je auf unsere bebenden Körper.

Die Reibung zwischen unseren Leibern ließ ihn früher kommen, doch ich folgte gleich, als er sich um mich zusammenzog und mir keine andere Wahl ließ.

Den Namen des anderen auf den Lippen, stöhnten wir in den Sturm und erlagen dann der unerbittlichen Erschöpfung.

Wir lagen einfach nur da, bis erste Sonnenstrahlen sich den Weg zwischen den grauen Wolken bahnten und auf unsere Körper schienen.

Angenehme Wärme bedeckte uns und nichts hätte diesen Moment perfekter machen können.

Seine Finger spielten mit meinen lockigen Strähnen und ich sah zu ihm hoch, denn seine kühle Brust fungierte gerade als mein Kissen.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich ihm zu und küsste seine Stirn.

"Ich weiß.", ein Grinsen umspielte seine schönen Lippen, von denen ich mich nie zu trennen vermochte.

Ich hatte eine Schwester verloren, eine Freundin verloren, zwei Herzen gebrochen und war der Einsamkeit so knapp entkommen, durch eine einzige Hoffnung.

Ich hatte eine Sünde begannen, sie vorsätzlich begannen, ein Verbot durchbrochen, mich gegen alles gestellt, durch eine einzige Hoffnung.

Vieles verloren in diesen Kampf,... aber die Hoffnung blieb.

Die Hoffnung die immer du warst und immer sein wirst.

Meine Hoffnung auf ewige Liebe, ewige Liebe mit dir.

THE END


End file.
